1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protective device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of known ESD protective devices is described in International Publication No. WO 2008/146514. This ESD protective device includes an element assembly made of a ceramic material and first and second discharge electrodes and an auxiliary discharge electrode disposed inside the element assembly. The first discharge electrode and second discharge electrode are opposed to each other with a gap interposed therebetween. The auxiliary discharge electrode is disposed in the gap between the first discharge electrode and second discharge electrode.
In the above-described known ESD protective device, when static electricity is discharged between the first discharge electrode and second discharge electrode, heat involved in the discharge is generated. In particular, when static electricity is discharged through the auxiliary discharge electrode, the auxiliary discharge electrode undergoes a heat load resulting from the discharge. The heat load resulting from the discharge may cause deterioration of the auxiliary discharge electrode.